1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dual method of installing a mounting device and a laterally adjustable mounting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel displays are increasingly prevalent in modern life. Generally, flat panel displays have a limited viewing angle, thus making the positioning of the display important to a viewer. Flat panel displays are typically placed on stands or are mounted to a wall by flat panel mounting devices. Since flat panel displays are normally thinner than conventional CRTs, when mounted to a wall, the profile of the display and the display mount from the wall is also important to a viewer. These mounting devices often include articulating joints and arms and are conventionally installed either on the wall or within the wall. For instance, the mounting device can be installed on the wall over drywall or concrete, or can be installed in the wall by installing the back plate 20 of the mounting device within a cut-out opening created prior to installing the mounting device. Installing the mounting device in the wall will provide a low profile view where a portion of the mounting device will be hidden.
However, any given mount is capable of being installed only by a single method. Furthermore, for a typical single arm type mount, the positioning of the mounted object is restricted because the arm articulates from a fixed position on the wall. Providing greater positioning freedom has previously required bulkier dual-arm mounts.
Conventionally, the installer is required to predetermine whether to install a mounting device in the wall or on the wall, and to choose a mounting device accordingly. However, users may later change their minds. Also, installers must decide whether to use a more compact single arm mount with limited positioning range or a larger dual-arm mount with increased positioning capability. The present solutions do not provide a single mount design with the ability to be easily installed in wall or on the wall without extra parts, or a single arm mount which provides superior positioning flexibility.